


TE DEBO

by karen1981



Series: Huevos, jamón y otros ingredientes [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen1981/pseuds/karen1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity decide seguir probando suerte en la cocina, asi que Oliver debe solicitar la ayuda de un amigo esperando que ambos sean capaces de sobrevivir a los intentos de Felicity por alimentarlos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TE DEBO

Felicity podía sentir como la ansiedad comenzaba a crecer en su estómago con cada minuto que pasaba. “Vamos, vamos”, repetía -“Eres Felicity Smoak, egresada del MIT clase 2009. Desactivaste la maquina con la que Malcom Merlyn planeaba exterminar a la mitad de los Glades. Te lanzaste en paracaídas y pisaste una mina terrestre intentando traer de regreso al idiota de Oliver. Fuiste el cebo para un asesino sicópata que no hubiera dudado atravesarme con su espada como si yo fuera una brocheta… ¡Hice volar el traje de Ray y pude adaptarlo en minutos para mí y así salir volando para salvar el trasero de Ol…Al Sa …cómo demonios sea que se haya llamado en ese instante! Gracias a mi no quedo estampado al fondo de la presa.... Soy bastante notable ahora que lo pienso, así que esto es pan comido para mí.

-Y si Oliver, Digg y Roy pueden hacerlo, sin preparación alguna, yo no tengo por qué ser la excepción…además estoy segura de que Thea y Laurel también lo han hecho, y que Sara y Nysa fueron incluso preparadas para esto. Deben ser tan buenas en esto como lo son pateando traseros…  
Así que cuando Felicity finalmente escuchó los pasos de Oliver tras ella, pensó, “este es el momento”. Oliver sabía lo importante que era para ella, así que se acerco intentando mantener su rostro lo más neutral posible mientras se acercaba a ver el resultado del trabajo de Felicity.

-Felicity Smoak…-comenzó lo más suavemente que pudo, tratando de aligerar el golpe que sabía vendría a continuación…  
-¿Si?  
-Le has fallado a esta tortilla.  
-¿Si quieres puedo conseguirte tu arco para que acabes con estas como corresponde? Tortillas, no dañaran los estómagos de la gente inocente de Starling…y mucho menos el mío…  
-Eres hilarante Felicity…  
-Yo sólo quería sorprenderte por una vez con una tortilla de huevos como te gustan, para que compartiéramos en el desayuno…pero si sigo practicando contigo ni siquiera serás capaz de digerir el agua que hierva…  
-Cariño, tengo un montón de ideas para compartir juntos mucho más interesantes que el desayuno.-dijo Oliver mirándola sugestivamente.   
-¿Y qué estamos esperando entonces?

Oliver casi corrió a tomarla en sus brazos para llevarla de regreso a la habitación. Antes de entrar ahí le dijo -¿Felicity? Si quieres seguir practicando tu cocina, recuerda que Barry necesita 10.000 calorías diarias y que además sana a súper velocidad....

Tres semanas después, la primera vez que Felicity fue capaz de servirle una tortilla en condiciones, Oliver se encargó de mantener muy bien oculta la nota de Barry que decía : “REINA, ME DEBES A LO GRANDE. LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ME NECESITES QUE SEA PARA ALGO FÁCIL, COMO UNA REVUELTA EN LA LIGA DE ASESINOS. ¿EN CUANTO A FELICITY? SÓLO COMPRALE EL SATÉLITE Y DILE QUE SE ALEJE DE LA COCINA. ELLA ARRUINÓ PARA SIEMPRE LAS BUENAS TORTILLAS PARA MI…

Una semana después, Barry recibió un mensaje de Oliver.

“LA VERDAD, TUVE QUE ALEJARLA CUANDO QUISO PREPARARME LA CENA. CASI INCENDIÓ LA CABAÑA EN DÓNDE ESTÁBAMOS. LO DEL SATÉLITE FUE BUENA IDEA, CREO QUE CUANDO LE MOSTRÉ LOS PAPELES DE REGISTRO NI SIQUIERA NOTÓ A LOS BOMBEROS QUE HABÍAN LLEGADO POR CULPA DE TODO EL HUMO, ASÍ QUE TE DEBO ALLEN.

El celular de Oliver vibro con un nuevo mensaje de Barry: SOLO ASEGURATE DE MANTENERLA ALEJADA DE LA COCINA…DIGAMOS PARA SIEMPRE…

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. Esta es la primera serie que agrego a Ao3, asi que acepto cualquier sugerencia o comentario para agregar un nuevo capitulo


End file.
